


Lethal Lust // Dean Ambrose {1}

by balorbarnes



Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [10]
Category: WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Attempted Murder, Blood, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Death, Drama, Drama & Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Minor Character Death, Murder, Romance, Smut, Swearing, Torture, Violence, lunaticxrollins, moonlightreigns, wwe imagine, wwe imagines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-07-25 03:33:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16189217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/balorbarnes/pseuds/balorbarnes
Summary: ⚠ THIS IMAGINE CONTAINS SMUT & OTHER MATURE THEMES! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!! ⚠Pairings: Dean Ambrose x Reader, Alexa Bliss x Reader {Friendship}, Seth Rollins x Reader {current love interest}, Finn Balor x Reader {N/A?}, Roman Reigns x Reader {Friendship}Summary: Dean has a deadly obsession with you, deadly enough to kill.A/N: Want to be tagged for this mini-series just message me... I’m not a paramedic so I’m sorry if I get most things wrong. Also happy birthday to me…





	1. One

##  ****Alexa rolled her eyes at you, as you continued to check the equipment checklist off, which she should be helping you with but instead, she was pouting like a toddler who didn’t get her own way.

“Please.” Alexa begged for about the tenth time, giving you her best puppy dog eyes.

“Alexa I don’t know.” You huffed, checking another item off the list.

“He’s a fitness coach and also owns a wrestling school, he’s the perfect guy for you.” Alexa beamed.

“You said that about the last guy, and look how that turned out.” You huffed, turning around to look at her then looking back at the clipboard.

“I promise Seth will be the best date you’ve ever had, he’ll put all those other loser’s to shame.” Alexa spoke.

“I have plans tonight, anyways.” You muttered, ticking the final item off the list.

“Yeah, what kind of plans?” she asked, crossing her arms over her chest, as you exited the vehicle, Alexa following close behind, you smiled at Roman as you walked past him.

“Dean and I are going to have a movie night and takeout.” you responded.

Alexa rolled her eyes at you again, uncrossing her arms and walking in front of you, making you let out an annoyed huff.

“Really, that’s your plans, movie night and take out with your psychotic roommate.” Alexa grumbled.

“Yeah, there’s nothing wrong with that and he is not psychotic.” You huffed, Alexa let out a scoff putting her arms on her hips, giving you an annoyed look.

“What if Seth’s your one true love and you let him slip away because you want to spend time with your psychotic roommate.” Alexa spoke. You rolled your eyes at her before answering her.

“Then I’d die wondering, and anyways Dean is not psychotic he’s just been through a lot.” You defended him, trying to move past her but she stopped you once again.

“Pft he is, enough about him, y/n please go on this date, I’ll do equipment checks for a year, I’ll even drive for the year.” Alexa spoke, pouting at you.

“You should be doing equipment checks anyways, and besides I’m not ready to date again, what if he’s like the last guys I dated, I really don’t want to get my hopes up, so just leave it okay.” You huffed, trying to walk away but she stopped you once again.

“Y/n, I get that you’re afraid to date again because of that, but what if Seth is the right guy for you and your too scared because you think he is going to be like the others, please just give it a shot and if he’s a total ass ill beat his ass.” She spoke.

“Fine, I suppose one date won’t hurt.” You sighed.

“Yes, you won’t regret this.” She beamed.

“I hope not.” You muttered to yourself, hand her the clipboard.

“He’s coming at seven, oh and wear that black bodycon dress.” She spoke.

“Stop giving guys my address.” You muttered turning around and walking away.

“You’ll thank me when you find your true love.” Alexa responded, still smiling at you, as you walked away from her.

“Or I’ll end up being murdered.” You muttered to yourself.

Roman shook his head at Alexa making her smile fade.

“What?” Alexa asked, holding the clipboard.

“You do realize you are pushing her into something she wasn’t comfortable doing in the first place right?” Roman spoke, taking a sip of coffee out of his cup.

“So?” she huffed.

“It’s going to backfire.” Roman spoke again.

“Whatever.” Alexa huffed, rolling her eyes. Roman gave her a stern look as she turned around and walked away….

………..

You let out a yawn, as you entered your shared apartment, closing the door softly, you turned around to see Dean on the couch, your heart aching as you saw him surrounded by takeout bags and movies. You felt extremely guilty for going on this date instead of having movie night with him. Dean turned his head to look at you, smiling happily at you, as he got up from the couch and made his way over to you.

“Y/n, you’re home. I got all your favourite food, and I got your favourite movies.”.” Dean greeted you, as he wrapped his arms around you, hugging you lightly.

“Oh, Dean is it alright if I take a rain check on movie night?” you asked, as he quickly pulled away from you his smile dropped into a frown.

“I’m so sorry, Dean, I feel so bad, but Alexa set me up on this date, and you know how Alexa doesn’t take no as an answer.” You apologized.

“It’s fine.” Dean lied, resting his hands on your shoulder.

“Are you sure?” you asked, looking at him with concern.

“Yeah, don’t worry about it, it’s okay, I’ll save you some takeout, besides when you get back from your date we can watch them anyways.” Dean spoke, trying to hide his anger.

You smiled at him, placing a kiss on his cheek, Dean felt his heart flutter when he felt your lips press against his cheek.

“You’re the best roommate ever, thank you.” You beamed, turning around and walking out of the room towards your bedroom. Little did you know that Dean’s smile dropped as soon as you left the room, his mouth set in a hard line, clenching his fists, as he glared at the living room, where he had the takeout and movies laid out on the coffee table.

He was this close to asking you out and of course, Alexa had to ruin it with another scumbag that she set you up on a date with.

 _“Doesn’t matter, I’ll just threaten him like I did with all her other dates when they came around.”_  Dean thought to himself, glaring at the clock as the hands ticked slowly by. Making Dean more agitated.

Dean let out a low growl, as he heard a knock at the door.

“Can you please get that for me?” You yelled, popping your head out of your door.

“Course.” Dean responded, giving you a fake smile.

“Thanks.” You spoke, going back into your room to finish off your makeup.

“Showtime.” Dean whispered, smirking as he made his way towards the door.

Dean opened the door, his smirk dropping into a menacing glare, as he saw your date on the other side.

“Um, is y/n here?” Seth asked, as he nervously rubbed the back of his neck, he hopped Alexa didn’t give him the wrong address.

“Yeah, but I suggest you scram.” Dean growled, giving Seth a death glare.

Seth's nerves faded away, being replaced with annoyance. This must be the punk roommate Alexa warned him about.

“Listen, buddy, I get that she’s your roommate and you’re looking out for her and all, but I’m not like all the other guys she’s dated.” Seth spoke, trying to avoid a confrontation, who knows how unstable this guy was. Dean let out a scoff, rolling his eyes in the process.

“I’ve heard that one before, your all the same, you use her and dump her when you’ve had enough of her, it's disgusting, no way am I letting you go near her, now scram before I make you.” Dean growled.

It suddenly hit Seth on why all your dates seemed to go bad and the reason was standing right in front of him, glaring at him, Seth smirked at Dean cockily, letting out a chuckle, as Dean’s glare intensified.

“What are you chuckling about scumbag?” Dean demanded. Clenching his fist tight. He honestly wanted to punch that smug look of this tools face.

“I get it know, you’re in love with her, and seeing as all her dates have gone bad, which I amusing you’re the one that has something to do with that, but if you think threatening me will make me back up just so you can get you can confess your feelings for her, your dead wrong buddy, Game on.” Seth smirked, oozing with cockiness.

Dean took a step forward grabbing a hold of Seth’s shirt and pulling him close to him, as he let out a growl.

“I’m not your buddy, and if you know what’s best for you, you’d leave, forget about this date, and fuck off, or else you’ll regret it.” Dean snarled.

Seth was about to respond with another snark remark when your voice interrupted them, Dean quickly let go of Seth’s shirt backing away from him, as you made your way over to the front door, your heart beating faster with every step.

Both men sucked in a breath as they took in the way the tight dress hugged all your right curse, their eyes wandering down as they both started to get aroused, biting their lips. Dean shifted to hide his hard-on while Seth clutch the flowers together making no effort to hide his hard-on. Their minds wandering to dirty thoughts.

You were defiantly drop dead gorgeous in his eyes, and hot as fuck.

“You must be Seth, I'm sorry for the wait, I see you’ve met Dean, my roommate, sorry if his a bit protective over me.” You apologized, standing next to Dean.

_“That’s an understatement.” Seth thought to himself._

“It’s okay gorgeous, Alexa said you were pretty but you put the word pretty to shame, your stunning.” Seth flirted, grabbing your hand and kissing it, your heart fluttered at his actions. While Dean rolled his eyes, pretending to gag. What a typical scumbag comment.

“These are for you, they're not as gorgeous as you are though.” Seth flirted, making you feel flustered, as he handed you the bouquet of flowers. Dean was about to punch him in the face.

_He should have confessed his feelings to you a long time ago. You’d be with him not going out on a date with some scumbag._

“We should get going, don’t want to miss the concert.” Seth spoke, smirking at Dean, as he grabbed your hand

“Right, I’ll see you later Dean.” You spoke, leaning up and leaving a soft kiss on Dean’s cheek, making his heart flutter.

Seth cockily smirked at Dean, as you hooked your arm around his, both of you’s walking out the door.

Leaving Dean fuming, he slammed the door shut, the glass rattling in the process, leaning against it as he started to breathe heavily, Dean let out a growl, pushing himself up, only to punch the wall next to the door. His eyes darkening as his mind started to wonder in a very dark place, Dean pulled his fist out of the wall staring at it as a smirk formed on his lips.

_“KILL HIM, AND KILL ALEXA.” He thought to himself, his smirk growing bigger._

_“She will be mine.” He thought._


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: Dean Ambrose x Reader, Alexa Bliss x Reader {Friendship}, Seth Rollins x Reader {current love interest}, Finn Balor x Reader {N/A?}, Roman Reigns x Reader {Friendship}
> 
> Summary: you and Seth go on your date and Dean goes off to get rid of the main reason why his ‘date’ with you was ruined.
> 
> WARNINGS: toxic relationship, angst, violence, smut eventually, fluff, murder, blood, character death, prob sucks, especially the date scenes {I suck at writing date scenes}.
> 
> Word Count:2k +

“I feel overdressed.” You spoke, as you and Seth exited your apartment complex.

Seth turned to face you. Smiling at you softly as you looked at him with doubt in your eyes.

“I don’t think so, in fact, I think you look beautiful, sexy.” He responded to you, his eyes wandering down your body.

“You’re just saying that because you want to woo me, I think I might get changed into something casual, I’ll be back.” you huffed, turning around and going up the stairs again.

Seth’s eyes widen in fear, no way in hell was he going to let you go up and change, your roommate Dean was way too obsessive with you, besides he didn’t want to have another chat with Dean. Seth quickly rushed after you, grabbing your forearm which made you quickly turn around to face the person who was gripping your forearm. Relaxing a little as you see its Seth.

“Hey, you look beautiful okay, you are defiantly not overdressed and if anyone says you look overdressed or judges you then I’ll knock them out.”  Seth spoke, his thumb rubbing soothing circles on your forearm while giving you a soft smile.

“Violence is never the answer Seth, besides I don’t want you getting hurt.” You spoke, smiling softly at him, as you looked down at your dress then back up at him.

“You can always patch me up if I get injured.” He smirked, cockily smiling at you as you rolled your eyes.

“Fine, but this date better be amazing.” You spoke.

Seth let out an offended gasp, letting go of your forearm to put his hand against his chest as he mocked fake hurt.

“You hurt my heart y/n.” he joked, still holding his hand to his chest.

You let out a giggle at his dorkiness.

“You’re a dork.” You chuckled, as Seth let out a chuckle as well.

“Yeah.” he chuckled, letting go of his chest and put it on the railing.

“Yep.” You giggled, as Seth leaned closer to you, making you let out a gasp, as his lips hovered above just as he was about to close the distance you pulled away quickly. Seth frowned sadly at your actions.

“We should get going, I want to see what you have planned for tonight.” You awkwardly spoke, rubbing the back of your neck nervously.

Seth took a moment to compose himself before answering you, which made the whole situation even more awkward.

“Right, in that case, let’s go gorgeous.” He spoke, coming up beside you, he put his arm out so you could link it with his.

You let out a small giggle linking your arm with his, smiling happily at him.

“Lead the way to your car, good sir.” You joked, making Seth let out a chuckle.

“Now you are the dork.” He joked, making you let out a fake gasp.

“But a cute dork. No a sexy dork.” He corrected himself, as you two made your way down the stairs.

“You’re a cute dork as well.” You spoke, as you and Seth walked towards a black SUV, which you assumed was his car. Seth smiled at you as he stopped in front of the passenger door, unhooking his arm from yours and opening the car door for you.

“Thank you.” You thanked him, as you entered the car. Seth shut the door after you got in.

“So charming.” You thought to yourself, as you put your seat belt on.

Seth took a quick glance at the apartment building as he walked towards the driver’s side, just as he was about to look away his eyes caught sight on a figure in the windowing looking down at him with a murderous look. And that figure happened to be Dean.

Seth smirked evilly at him, opening the passenger door and hopping into the car. Smirking still.

“So, Seth, where are you taking me?” you asked, breaking Seth out of his cocky trance. Seth turned his head to look at you. Smiling at you.

“Well, first to a concert than to a restaurant.” He replied to your question.

“Oh, interesting.” You spoke, as Seth started the car.

“Don’t worry you’ll like the concert and if you don’t then you will defiantly like the restaurant.” Seth smirked, as he drove out of your apartment complex parking lot.

Dean clenched his fists even tighter, making his knuckles turn white, as he glared at the back of Seth’s car driving away. Dean let out a growl.

“She is mine.” He growled to himself.

“Mine, mine mine.” He repeated to himself over and over.

“Not his, no, she is mine.” He growled. Dean slammed his fist down hard on the window sill.

Dean bringing his busted up knuckles to his face. His eyes burning with rage.

“Alexa needs to pay for this, this is all her fault, she needs to go.” He grumbled, still staring at his bloody busted up knuckles. Dean quickly dropped his hand, storming into his bedroom and opening his bedside table drawer, picking up the pocket knife that was in there, flicking it open, he smirked at the blade as his mind going into a dark place.

“Oh, Alexa you picked the person to fuck with.” He grumbled to himself, Dean closed the pocket knife up, putting it in his jean pocket, he grabbed his jacket off the end of his bed, putting it on and grabbing his apartment keys, walking out of the apartment with an evil smirk on his lips.

                                                 ───── ⋆⋅☆⋅⋆ ─────

You smiled up at Seth as bobbed his head up and down as he danced weirdly as the final note to the last song finished. Giggling a bit. You couldn’t help but stare at him a bit longer then you should have.

You couldn’t lie it was a good concert. Even though it was pretty loud.

Seth turned his head to face looking at you with a dorky smile, which made you smile at him while letting out a small giggle.

“You okay? How did you like it?” Seth asked as he took a hold of your hand, the both of you walking out of the arena. Though Seth’s attention was on you.

“Yeah, it’s just my ears kind of hurt from all those people screaming around me, but it was amazing.” You answered him, looking at him, as you and Seth continued to walk to his car.

Seth let out a chuckle.

“Alexa told me you used to be a party girl before your paramedic days.” Seth spoke, taking you off guard a bit.

“Oh, she told you about that, know my good girl act is exposed.” You gasped out.

“She talks about you a lot in your workout sessions.” Seth spoke, tightening his grip on your hand.

   _“God, why did you tell her that now she thinks you are a creep.” Seth thought to himself._

“Course Alexa does, she is obsessed with trying to find me a boyfriend.” You spoke, as you swung your hand and his hand, making Seth smile happily at you.

“Least you know she loves you.” Seth chuckled.

“In her own annoying way.” You giggled.

You let out a quiet sigh as his car came into view but he pulled you to the side and continued walking past his car, making you frown. Seth noticed your frown.

You gave him a questionable look.

“Oh, the restaurant is just two blocks down, I thought maybe we should walk there, but if you don’t want to we can always take the car if you don’t want to walk.” He spoke, his tongue poking out and licking his bottom lip, which made you let out a tiny moan. Hopefully, he didn’t hear it.

“Walking is good, I love walking.” You answered him, making him smile.

The two of you walked in comforting silence for a minute, holding each other’s hands still. Swinging them every so often.

“Do you have any other interesting than wrestling and being a fitness coach?” you asked, breaking the silence.

“I like CrossFit oh and football sometimes and animals.” He answered you, making you smile at him.

“What about you?” Seth asked, staring at you in awe as you’s past the street lights that lit up the sidewalk.

“Meh, I’m pretty much a boring person, I like watching Netflix, chilling with my friends and Dean, and going out and having a couple of drinks with Alexa.” You answered his question. Seth cringed slightly at the mention of Dean’s name.

He was about to ask you another question when his gaze landed on the restaurant he was going to take you, his smile dropping into a frown as he saw it was closed.

“What?” you asked, noticing his expression. Your heart started to beat faster as you thought you did something wrong.

“No, the restaurant is closed.” Seth whined. Making you let out a quiet sigh of relief.

“It’s okay Seth, we can just go to another one or get take out.” You suggested, rubbing soothing circles on the back of his hand with the pad of your thumb.

“It was meant to be this restaurant though.” Seth whined, feeling absolutely crushed his plan of having a romantic dinner with you failed.

Seth looked distraught as he ran his hands through his hair.  Your gaze quickly landed on a food truck, making you smile.

“Don’t panic Seth, we can still eat, just at a food truck, get some food then find a beach shore or park bench to eat at.” You spoke, looking at him softly.

Seth stopped his panicking, looking at you for a second than at the food truck a smile finally forming on his face.

“Yeah, let’s go.” He spoke, smiling happily at you as you’s made your way to the food truck.

After about a minute of choosing what to order and waiting in line, you and Seth finally got your food/ drinks and made your way towards a nearby park. Sitting on one of the many benches.

“What made you want to be a paramedic?” Seth asked as he took a bite out of his hotdog.

“I just like helping people, ever since I was a little girl I had the need to help people plus I can’t stand it when people suffer.” You answered him, quickly taking a sip out of your soft drink after you answered him.

Seth leaned closer to you, biting his lip, as he put his hotdog down.

“What? Do I have sauce on my face?” you asked, getting the napkin only for Seth to grab your hand, which made your breathing quicken while your heart raced faster.

“No, I just think I fell more in love with you.” He spoke, leaning closer to you as you tried to control your breathing. Both of leaning closer to each other.

Just as you and him closed your eyes and your lips touched his your phone started ringing. Both you and Seth letting out a groan. You quickly grabbed your phone out of the clutch, letting out an annoyed huff as you saw it was Alexa.

“I’ll get rid of her.” you spoke, feeling slightly annoyed that she wrecked the moment, you quickly put your food to the side, getting up and answering the phone call.

“What’s up, Alexa?” you asked rudely.

“Jeez, I was just calling to see how your date was going,” she replied.

“It was going amazing until you called, we were about to kiss.” You grumbled.

“Ooh la la, me likey, you and him are totally soulmates, you’s two are going to get married and I’m going to be your maid of honor.” She spoke, making you roll your eyes.

“It’s just the first date, Alexa, let’s not get to dramatic.” You spoke.

“I know, I won’t keep you long, I just wanted to hear how it was going and by the looks of it everything is going perfect, he could be the one.” She spoke.

“I like him, I mean I’m not going to lie I do feel an attraction too him.” you spoke.

“You’ll change your mind, oh and make sure you’s use protection, love you.” She spoke, hanging up on you before you could even say anything.

You quickly made your way back towards Seth.

“So where were we?” you asked, sitting back next to him.

“I was about to kiss you and Alexa interrupted.” Seth answered

“Right, well-.” you spoke, only for Seth to press his lips against yours hungrily. His hands gripping the side of your face while your fingers were tangled in his hair.

The both of you’s pulled away from each other, breathing heavily, and looking at each other with lust.

“Do you want to get out of here head back to mine and maybe continue?” you asked, giving him a hopeful smile.

“Hell yeah, I mean defiantly, let’s go to yours, let’s get out of here.” Seth answered, standing up. He quickly grabbed the food throwing it in the bin and going back to you. You grabbed your clutch putting your phone back in it. Seth grabbed your hand as the both of you ran back to his car.

                                           ───── ⋆⋅☆⋅⋆ ─────

Alexa let out a squeal as she put her phone down, grabbing the popcorn out of the microwave. She turned around only to let out a loud gasp, dropping the bag of popcorn.

“D-Dean.” She shuttered out, as dean blocked her path. Dean glared at her, taking a step forward while she took a step back, as her eyes widen in fear, her heart pounding against her chest, as she saw him holding a knife.

“You never liked me. You always ruin my chances with y/n, by setting her up with complete scumbags.” Dean growled, walking closer to her. Alexa’s back hit the counter.

“Dean.” She whimpered, tears falling from her eyes, as she started to fear for her life, she honestly had nightmares about Dean killing you and now those nightmares are coming true it’s just it’s her that he was going to kill.

“No, don’t Dean me, you’ve been a big pain in my ass, setting her up on dates when I’m about to ask her out, now it’s time to get rid of you then Seth, then she will finally notice that we are meant to be.” He spoke calmly, almost no emotion is his voice, his eyes staring daggers at her. If looks alone could kill she would be dead.

She tried to speak again but Dean pressed his body weight against her, making her let out a tiny whimper. But something inside her snapped. If she was going to die cause he might as well tell him the cold hard truth.

“She will never love your psychotic ass, don’t you think if she did she wouldn’t go on all those dates I set her up on.” She choked out, as Deans eyes darkened even more, without a second thought he plunged the knife into her abdomen.

“Oh, I know she loves me, you are just getting in the way, you are brainwashing her.” He growled, taking the knife out and plunging it into her heart, she let out a pained scream. Alexa doubled over in pain, as Dean took a step back, a smirk forming on his lips, as he looked at Alexa.

“Don’t worry Alexa, I’ll take good care of her, in fact, she won’t even be in the country, y/n and I will be living a new life.” He spoke, as he grabbed a fistful of her hair, pressing the blade against her neck.

She tried to say something but couldn’t her throat was drowning in blood already. She was basically choking.

“SHE IS MINE.” He hissed, cutting her neck without flinching, he let go of Alexa, smirking at her bloody body on the ground.

“Now it’s time to take care of Seth.” Dean smirked, letting out a laugh as he walked slowly out of the house…

                                            ───── ⋆⋅☆⋅⋆ ─────

Seth parked the car in the parking lot to your apartment complex.

Before he could even say anything, you unbuckled your seat belt, climbing over the console and straddling his lap, pressing your lips against his passionately, Seth let out a moan, as his hand gripped your waist, pulling you onto his lap. Your lips still locked with his…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I wasn’t going to post this until after Christmas but hey I thought I might as well post it. Tumblr prob hide this from the search bar too. I’ll just reblog the shit out of this, next part will be next year prob January. Want to be tagged for this mini-series just message me… Also gif is mine.

**Author's Note:**

> PART TWO???


End file.
